This invention relates to a cell sorting system using a microfabricated, movable cell sorting mechanism.
Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) are very small, often moveable structures made on a substrate using surface or bulk lithographic processing techniques, such as those used to manufacture semiconductor devices. MEMS devices may be moveable actuators, sensors, valves, pistons, or switches, for example, with characteristic dimensions of a few microns to hundreds of microns. A moveable MEMS switch, for example, may be used to connect one or more input terminals to one or more output terminals, all microfabricated on a substrate. The actuation means for the moveable switch may be thermal, piezoelectric, electrostatic, or magnetic, for example. MEMS devices can also be made which manipulate particles passing by the MEMS device in a fluid stream.
For example, a MEMS device may be a movable valve, used as a sorting mechanism for sorting various particles from a fluid stream, such as cells from blood. The particles may be transported to the sorting device within the fluid stream enclosed in a microchannel, which flows under pressure. Upon reaching the MEMS sorting device, the sorting device directs the particles of interest such as a blood stem cell, to a separate receptacle, and directs the remainder of the fluid stream to a waste receptacle.
Previously, particle sorters existed using fluorescence-activated cell sorting (FACS) and are known as flow cytometers. Flow cytometers are generally large and expensive systems which sort cells based on a fluorescence signal from a tag affixed to the cell of interest. The cells are diluted and suspended in a sheath fluid, and then separated into individual droplets via rapid decompression through a nozzle. After ejection from a nozzle, the droplets are separated into different bins electrostatically, based on the fluorescence signal from the tag. Among the issues with these systems are cell damage or loss of functionality due to the decompression, difficult and costly sterilization procedures between samples, inability to re-sort sub-populations along different parameters, and substantial training necessary to own, operate and maintain these large, expensive pieces of equipment. For at least these reasons, use of flow cytometers has been restricted to large hospitals and laboratories and the technology has not been accessible to smaller entities.
MEMS-based cell sorting systems may have substantial advantages over flow cytometers in terms of cost, speed and size. A number of patents have been granted which are directed to such MEMS-based particle sorting devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,838,056 (the '056 patent) is directed to a MEMS-based cell sorting device, U.S. Pat. No. 7,264,972 b2 (the '972 patent) is directed to a micromechanical actuator for a MEMS-based cell sorting device. U.S. Pat. No. 7,220,594 (the '594 patent) is directed to optical structures fabricated with a MEMS cell sorting apparatus, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,229,838 (the '838 patent) is directed to an actuation mechanism for operating a MEMS-based particle sorting system. Additionally, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/374,899 (the '899 application) and Ser. No. 13/374,898 (the '898 application) provide further details of other MEMS designs. Each of these patents ('056, '972, '594 and '838) and patent applications ('898 and '899) is hereby incorporated by reference.
Among the problems encountered with using microfluidic devices in the cell sorting systems as mentioned above, is the clogging of the narrow passageways, and the interface of these narrow passageways with the macroscopic world, and control of the movement of these very small, movable devices.